(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fiber optic data communications data link systems and in particular to such systems adapted for use with flat ribbon cables containing a plurality of optical fibers, thereby enabling duplex signal communications.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The concept of using optical fibers in data communications is now well established. See, for example, "Fiber Optic Developments Spark Worldwide Interest", R. Gundlach, Electronics, Aug. 5, 1976. Regardless of the desirable features of interference-free, large bandwidth communications which are envisioned, the commercial utilization of such data transmitting links has been impeded by the problems of making reliable, inexpensive and low-loss connection between fibers or between a given fiber and an associated optical element such as a light source or photodetector and by problems related to the installation and complexity of the overall system. While various systems have been disclosed using fiber optic receiver-transmitter modules, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,809,908 (Clanton) and 4,019,048 (Maione et al), such systems are complex, utilize non-standardized components, and may not be amenable to data communication links where single optical fibers are provided for coupling between a given light source and photodetector.
Recently, a fiber optical cable system has been introduced by Quadri Corporation, Tempe, Arizona (OPTICABLE .TM. Model 2403) which includes a single optical fiber cable connecting a transmitter module to a receiver module. That system is designed for use with 0.5 inch (12.7 mm) centered card cage assemblies, but requires separate interfacing receiver and transmitter modules and provides for only one way signal flow.